


Day 006

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 4





	Day 006

Anders looked at the carnage with something resembling dispassion. Three years in Kirkwall had started to numb him to the day-to-day suffering of the impoverished of Darktown. He wandered the area doing an initial survey, but there were no survivors here, just corpses. This was probably the work of a demon, the ferocity of the attack was more than what one might expect from a wild beast. The purpose of the attacks was to cause as much fear as possible.  
It was hard to tell but Anders guessed that there had been five victims, they probably all lived together in the tiny hovel, branding together for safety and support. Their dirty rags were now the dark brown of dried blood and the it’s floor of the building was soaked in the gore from the attack. Anders pulled a scarf over hoods nose and mouth to keep from gagging at the stench.

The locals had a justifiable mistrust of authority otherwise the templars world already be here, hunting down the demon and searching for the mage responsible for summoning it. Not that such a mage needed to exist, with all the death and powerful emotions the city has seen this past week, the already weak Veil of Kirkwall was barely there at all in some places, it was a wonder there wasn’t a constant stream of demons pouring into the city.  
A creature that preys on the fears of mortals. A cowardly creature not prone to elaborate planning. It will not have gone far. 

Anders stopped from the hovel and let his senses reach out he could feel the imbalance, taste the fear in the air. He tracked the demon down the dirty streets. It has been years since the residence here has bothered him. His clinic has become a neutral ground for the criminals and other predators of Darktown and that protection followed him around wherever he went. Even the Coterie knew they were better off with Anders living nearby.

A child’s scream have Anders the last direction he needed an he vaulted a garbage pile to see the demon, all teeth and sinewy limbs looking over some street children. It was savouring it’s meal drinking in third gear before moving in for the kill. A fatal error in its part.

Anders lunges forwards driving the blade of his staff into the demons back. It screamed spewing black blood-like fluid in every direction. Anders drew on his mana and froze the demon in place. It’s moment flows to a stop and the creature was helpless against Anders’ next attack. He brought the blunt end on his staff down shattering the demon into a half dozen pieces.

Three children looked up at Anders with a mixture of fear and awe.

“Is anyone hurt?” He asked them. The eldest, maybe eleven, shook his head.

“No sir. You god here just in the nick of time you did. We don’t have much but we owe you our lives.” The children began rummaging through their pockets, pilling coppers and stale bread between them.

“Keep your coin and your food,” Anders said. “I have enough of both. I only ask one thing in exchange for your lives.”

“Anything sir.”

“When the templars come,” Anders said, sending a river of flame over the demon’s corps, “you tell them nothing of what you saw here today.”


End file.
